The present invention is related to image display devices and more particularly to a device for both storing and displaying one or more photographs or printed images.
Conventional devices for displaying printed images typically hold one or more images, such as photographs, which are displayed by hanging the device on a vertical surface or setting the device upright on a horizontal surface. In order to change the photographs being displayed, the display device is disassembled and the photograph is removed from the device and the new photograph inserted in its place. Additionally, conventional display devices usually have no provision for storing photographs which are not currently being displayed.
Thus, there is a need for a display device for displaying printed images which can display and/or store one or more images and in which the images being displayed can be quickly and easily changed.